About Yoga Pants, Woolen Socks and Ill-Timed Moments
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: Add on to 5x09. Shandy. Set some hours after the episode ended. Fluff.


**We do not see all that much of Shandy on the show... or of Sharon... so I decided to add my own "scenes". This is an add on to episode 5x09. It is set a few hours after the episode ends.**

 **This little piece of fluff is not beta read. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Warning: this one shot pure fluff and may cause you to puke rainbows ;)**

* * *

He found her standing on the balcony, wrapped in a big white sweater, her hands holding a cup of tea. She had exchanged her heels for a pair of his brown woolen socks and her tight skirt for some yoga pants. Her hair looked a little ruffled, she had not bothered fixing it after changing. He liked it.

"It's a little creepy when you just stand there, watching me." She was faced away from him, she had felt his presence rather than heard it.

"Enjoying the view in silence. Just like you." He said with a grin as he stepped onto the balcony.

He approached her and the moment he was close enough his arms found their way around her hips, his fingers clasping together on her belly. His chin came to rest on her shoulder. "You appreciate the view of the illuminated city, I appreciate the view of you."

"Must be some view. Those are my best yoga pants." She put the mug on the table beside them before her hands went to his, covering them, a smile on her lips.

"I like all your yoga pants, even the washed-out ones." He mumbled against her cheek before pressing a kiss to it. "And I especially love your socks."

"My toes were freezing and they looked really warm." She explained as she let her upper body lean backwards into him even more.

"They look good on you. The brown is very sexy."

She snort-laughed and he couldn't help but smile. There was probably no sound he enjoyed more than the one of her laughter. It was deep and loud and beautiful.

Once the sound of her amusement had died down she decided to steer the conversation in a more serious direction: "How was your meeting?" She asked.

"Good. Jimmy got his one month chip."

"That's wonderful!" She tilted her head upwards, looking at him. "You are doing very well with him."

"I'm not really doing much. He is a good kid. He really wants to get better." Jimmy was the boy Andy was sponsoring. He was barley 19 and had no family to speak of. He had started drinking with 16 and never really stopped ever since. Until last month, that is, when Andy had run into him in front of the church where the AA meetings took place. He had dragged him inside, made him listen to everyone sharing and in the end he had told him to make a choice. To either attend another meeting tomorrow or to go to the next bar and get even more wasted until he eventually drowned in his own vomit. He was a little surprised to see Jimmy at the next meeting he attended. He was sober and not reeking of cheap booze. The boy asked him to be his sponsor and there was really no way Andy could have said no. Not that he had wanted to.

"You have faith in him. And he knows he can talk to you without being judged. That's probably more than he ever had."

"Yeah, I guess." He was always being very modest about his work as a sponsor, diminishing his importance.

"Most definitely." Sharon said as she turned around in his arms. She was facing him now. She pecked him on the lips before snuggling her face into the crock of his neck. Only recently she had discovered that she loved doing that. His stubble would tickle her cheek and every now and then she would press soft kisses against his skin while her nose would take in the musky smell of his aftershave.

A few silent moments past which they just spend standing there, holding each other, absorbing each others warmth, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

It was Andy who broke the silence: "Listen Sharon, about today... I shouldn't have told you in the middle of an interview, in front of the entire division. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

Sharon leaned back a little so she could look him in the eyes. "It was indeed a little ill-timed." She agreed. "And I'd prefer it if next time you could wait until we are home, or at least back in my office, to share an information like this."

"I will." He promised as he kissed the tip of her nose. Well... at least he will try.

"However... " She started, her lips turning upwards into a smile, "... it was nice to see how excited you are."

"What can I say? The prospect of living with you gets me all hyped up." He said it like it was a joke but it really wasn't. They both knew it. He could not wait to finally be living with her, to have a house that belonged to them both.

Sharon cupped his cheek, softly letting her fingers dance along his stubble. "Me too." She said, her eyes telling him that she more than meant it.

"If only we could finally find the perfect place." She let out a long, tired sigh. Most houses they had looked at so far were either too small, too big or too far away from work. House hunting slowly but surely was turning into a nuisance and she hoped that it would be over sooner rather than later.

"We will. There are plenty of houses we yet have to look at."

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You don't have to come and look at all of them. I'll get Provenza and Buzz to tag along again."

"Oh no you won't! I really don't need the three of you to find another mold-infested house with a dead realtor in the pool."

He laughed. "Oh come on! The dead realtor was actually a good thing for us... Price-wise."

"No more house hunting with Provenza and Buzz!" She poked him in the chest with her finger. "I'll make time to go with you."

"Whatever you say Ma'am." Andy grinned as he bent down a little to capture her lips in a soft, short kiss.

"Love you." He whispered against her mouth.

"Love you too." She whispered back, both of them smiling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
